Such an apparatus is known from the document WO 91/07214. This known apparatus offers large possibilities of the design and the choice of training programs, i.e. of force to path characteristics and of speeds of movement. This apparatus, however, serves for the arm training only and therefore offers only limited application possibilities.
A training apparatus is also known from the document WO 88/01185 wherein engaging elements for the training of the legs or the arms may optionally be attached to a horizontal rest surface or to a vertical wall. The adjusting possibilities of the engaging elements are however very limited or even absent.
There is an object of the present invention to make possible most different training modes, e.g. leg training, arm training and body training, under optimal conditions by means of an apparatus and relatively simple accessories to this apparatus.